


What if I told you that you can't hurt the newcomers, but they can do anything they want to you?

by TheBestofEverything



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, but it's kind of implied, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestofEverything/pseuds/TheBestofEverything
Summary: The barn scene from episode one, but instead of Dolores, it's Teddy that the Man in Black wants.
Relationships: The Man in Black/Teddy Flood
Kudos: 17





	What if I told you that you can't hurt the newcomers, but they can do anything they want to you?

Teddy fired once, twice, and a third time at the Man in Black with no effect. Even when the man gave him a clear head shot, Teddy couldn't do a damn thing, and he crumbled to his knees in confusion and defeat.

"It seems you're not the man you thought you were." The man said as he turned and shot Dolores.

Teddy stared in disbelief, and the Man in Black smiled. Knocking off Teddy's hat, the Man in Black forced him to look into his eyes as he dragged the gun across Teddy's lips.

"Thirty years, and I always chose the same path with you. I think we should change that."

Roughly gripping Teddy's jacket, he forced him to stand and dragged him to the barn. Teddy struggled, but succumbed when the man reminded him that Teddy couldn't hurt him.  
"You do what I want you to do Teddy or else you'll end up like Dolores."

Nobody would bother them for the rest of the night, and Teddy will have forgotten everything by the next day. With that thought, he tossed Teddy onto the mound of hay and closed the barn door behind them.


End file.
